


Determined For Drabbles

by DetermindedForMercy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Babybones (Undertale), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetermindedForMercy/pseuds/DetermindedForMercy
Summary: Maple wakes up from a nightmare





	1. Nightmare

Maple shoots up from the couch, gasping frantically for air. His bones clatter together as he curls up, squeezing his skull between his quaking knees as if to hide from the images of his nightmare. The same nightmare he’s had for years. The same damn dream. It was honestly more like a memory. Losing Sans. HIS Sans. His little brother. He could have saved him! He could have stopped the kid! HE FAILED TO PROTECT HIS LITTLE BROTHER AND NOW THERE WAS NO WAY TO- “Maple...?” He freezes, slowly looking up. “P-papaya...?” The older Papyrus frowns, slowly approaching the broken monster. “Did...you have another nightmare..?” Maple nods quickly, choking back a sob as he launches himself at the other. Papaya holds him tight, allowing him to sob into his chest as he begins radiating an aura of LOVE/COMFORT while whispering soothing words into the top of his skull. “I-i miss him...” The smaller skeleton mumbles in a broken voice. “I miss him so much...”


	2. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some banter between Comic and Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Day In The Life Of Kustard

Comic sighs softly, stretching out his back. He winces slightly, sighing in relief when his spine pops. "geez com'. didn' that fuckin' hurt or somethin'?" Red asks, looking up at him with wide sockets from his spot on the floor infront of the couch. He had been knocked off during the scuffle for the remote that happened like five minutes ago and was to lazy to get back on the couch. Comic grins at him lazily, shrugging. "nah. takes more than a stiff back to hurt this old bag of bones." He leans down, offering Red his hand, pulling him up onto the couch with an exaggerated grunt when the hand was taken. "oh fuck you! ah' ain't that fuckin' heavy!" Red glowers playfully, cuddling up to the slightly larger skeleton's side. Comic just laughs, wrapping his arm around him and holding him close. Letting out a content sigh as he settles in, Red looks up at his lover with a small smile. He could never help but to stare at the handsome man he some how managed to get his hands on. "babe?" He blinks, noticing that Comic was looking at him with a questioning smile. "sorry com'...i jus' can't believe how lucky i am ta have you..."


	3. Meet Pup and Cranberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pup and Cranberry are babybone versions of the Swapfell Bros That were found with no idea on how they got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

Stretch is sitting on the floor infront of Pupyrus and Cranberry, smiling encouragingly at the baby bones version of Slim and Razz. “So you...just found em?” Slim nods from his place on the couch. “They were wanderin’ around in the forest of our universe.” Cranberry crawls over to Stretch confidently, looking up at him and holding his arms out with a demanding “Up!” Strength chuckles, picking up the bossy baby bones and placing him onto his lap. Pup smiles shyly, standing up and walking over to Slim, crawling up onto his lap and looking up at him with wide, innocent eyelights. “We are keeping them.” Razz states, smiling softly down at Pup. No one disagreed.


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBQHoney date!

Slim hums to himself softly, his arm wrapped around Stretch’s shoulders as they sit in a booth at Muffet’s bar. They had decided that this would be a good place for a date since their brothers went on one that night. Slim glances at his mate, who was happily munching on some kind of honey cake dessert. He chuckles abit, leaning over and licking afew crumbs off of his cheek. Stretch freezes, his sockets widening while his face turned a bright orange. “You could have just told me it was there…” He huffs playfully, placing his hand on the cheek of edger version of him. “Aw, what’s the fun in that honeybunches?~” Slim smirks, pressing a kiss to his teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maple Comforts his S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on Tumblr asked for a Swapfell Papyrus comforting an S/O with depression! I hope ya'll like it! <3

Maple is sitting on the couch when you walk in, watching an episode of a random cartoon about dogs solving problems or some shit. He looks up with a smile when he hears you enter, though it drops faintly when he sees the familiar look of depression in your eyes. He’s by your side in an instant, wrapping his arms around you in a gentle embrace. “I-it’s one of t-those days…?” You nod, wrapping your arms around his long waist whilst burying your face into his shirt. He hums to you softly, runnning his phalanges through your hair in a soothing manner. “I-i know it’s hard….s-some days you just want to give up. But you need to be strong…I know it’s hard to be strong all the time…t-trust me, I know so well…but you need to stay determined…” He presses a skeletal kiss to the top of your head before taking a shortcut to the bedroom, picking you up bridal style and laying you down on the bed. He crawls in behind you, wrapping his long arms around your waist, pulling you closer so your back was pressed against his front. “C-cuddles help sometimes…” He buries his face in the back of your hair, starting to purr in a comforting tone. You lay like that for hours, both of you falling asleep eventually.


End file.
